graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Corps (Ol' West)
The Desert Corps are debatably known as the New Frontier Republic's toughest opponent. Formed to fight the New Frontier Republic and limit its power, it fell due to inactivity, around the same time of the New Frontier Republic's downfall. It was joint lead by Jeff Heinrich Weidmann, and Sol Fessler. Origins Sol Fessler had been the Grand Marshal and General of the New Frontier Republic for several eras, and had aided Kevlar in managing and running the empire. Both Kevlar and Fessler began to have obvious differences, and many officers supported suspending Fessler from military service. Fessler begun to act immaturely, and despite actively hosting activities, was temporarily suspended from military service. When he returned, his behavior did not change; and was promptly dishonorably discharged from the NFR. This was when Fessler formed the Desert Corps, with secret help from Jeff Heinrich Weidmann, a NFR member who was close to Fessler. They plotted to bomb Comm Station Charlie, the Republic's most active outpost. Days after Fesslers discharge, Fessler moved in nearby and took cover. He was armed with a .45 rifle. Jeff got the troopers clumped close together outside, and quickly detonated over 20 items of dynamite. Jeff ran, under heavy fire. The 101st Heavy Infantry attempted to pursue, but Fessler covered Jeffs retreat and they safely escaped. Jeff joined the Desert Corps, and they began recruiting and building the army. Their plan was to re-unite the anti-NFR guilds, which had fallen into disrepair due to swift NFR victories. Initial war with the NFR Fessler and Jeff began planning to capture NFR territory, and their plan was to start with Comm Station Charlie. It was placed in the center of the Indian Lands; and was a strategically important spot. The Desert Corps began using the southwestern docks that sat at the Indian lands as a forward base; and prepared to attack Comm Station Charlie. 6 Desert Corps troopers, along with 2 Western Legion legionnaires; attacked Comm Station Charlie. The 7th Light Infantry was garrisoned there, sporting 5 soldiers. The attack surprised them, and they were pushed out of the area. They called in for reinforcements several minutes later; and Commander Xenophon brought the 101st Heavy Infantry to support them. This brought NFR numbers up to 10 soldiers at charlie, with 5 more divided between Delta and Alpha; respectively. The 10 NFR troopers were better equipped, many of them bearing Carcano and .45 Rifles. The desert corps was less uniformed, and many only having repeating rifles or peacekeepers. The counterattack pushed the Desert Corps to the railroad track that split in the middle of the outpost; and when they were forced to dig in there, they used trench warfare. A tough, long lasting battle followed; with both sides holding their grounds and peeking up to shoot. Both sides had wasted around 100 bullets each, which was when Xeno ordered a charge to try and push the corps out. The charge pushed the corps back for several minutes, but they counter attacked and retook the track. More tough warfare continued, which was when 3 NFR troopers flanked the corps through the northern part of the tracks, and the rest charged through the stairs. The Desert Corps tried to flee through the south, but Xeno had ordered 2 men to be brought south from Delta and Charlie, The Desert Corps were trapped, and Fessler was forced to surrender. Desert Corps were allowed free passage out of the outpost, but were forced to pay a sum of one thousand BBC to Kevlar Vaughn, the Chancellor of the NFR. The defeat was crushing, and Legatus Nico Romano; leader of the Western Legion, disbanded his guild and re-enlisted in the NFR. The Desert Corps however, began mass recruiting to fill the hole that Nico's desertion left. Mid-Desert Corps After the defeat at Comm Station Charlie, the Corps began a grand campaign plan to conquer all 3 NFR Comm Stations simultaneously, and then demand Kevlar's surrender. The Corps began mass recruiting, and 2 weeks after the initial war for charlie, 15 Desert Corps soldiers split into 3 groups, of 5 each. Each group was assigned a outpost. The 3 groups attacked each outpost all at once, and once again caught the NFR off guard. Alpha was captured, and Delta was being defended almost hopelessly by Lieutenant Vaez's garrison. Dimitri's units were defending Charlie, and the fight was looking fairly even for Charlie. When Kevlar came online and learned of the current battles, he quickly re-organized the disorganized NFR force; numbering around 25 men. Vaez temporarily pulled out of Delta to meet up with the main force, and then the all out counterattack began. Comm Station Alpha was quickly recaptured, and a Desert Corps counterattack proved feeble. Colonel Fessler ordered the men from Alpha to head south to try and secure the Indian outposts, 3 men going to Charlie and one going to Delta. At this point, the Desert Corps had around 12 online, with the NFR having 23. The wars for Delta and Charlie continued, with Jeff heading to Charlie and Fessler heading to Delta. Desert Corps captured Delta, but held it for only 10 minutes. Delta was eventually recaptured, and the soldiers at Delta were ordered to Charlie. The all-out war for Charlie had begun, and the Desert Corps were fighting bravely against the stubborn NFR defenders. After 2 hours of gunfighting, a cease fire was called. Jeff, Kevlar, Fessler, and Dimitri met in the center of the outpost. The diplomatic meeting ended under the terms that the Desert Corps would fall back, and the NFR would retain all of its territory; although it would not be counted as a direct NFR victory. PAGE BEING WORKED ON Category:Militaries Category:Guilds Category:Ol' West